I am the grim reaper, the angel of death
by Turlock god of insanity
Summary: Intro of my friends favorite char. Alex Depp. Death.


Author-TURLOCK GOD OF INSANITY  
  
Title- I am the grim reaper, the angel of death  
  
Email-turlock@subreality.com  
  
"Words" talking  
  
-Sound description-  
  
~ Words ~ memory  
  
  
  
I'm standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk and I cant help but smile. They all walk past me without a second thought. Humans, mutants it doesnt matter they all walk past. I'm a mutant, my power is just that... _power_.  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
A man walks past and I can see his 'soul' or psionic self whatever you wish to call it but I also see what few ever see... the link, the very link between the 'soul' and flesh, his is weak, he is dying. I dont know what hes dying from and I really dont give a fuck but he has maybe a couple of days left. I cant help but grin as I reach out and snap the link. He instantly collapses dead.  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
Quietly I walk away as the crowd gathers around the corpse. I would go and admire my work but I'm kinda hungry I think I'll go get a bite to eat.  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
Then I saw _him_. I knew he was a mutant by the slight tinge to his 'soul' but I also saw how dark it was. But it was an odd kind of dark, normally when I see a killer its like there is splotches of dark all over their soul but his was... tinted, like his entire soul was shaded with the dark. I've never seen a soul like that... no wait I have, that crazy bum I saw kill a man for... I dont know. Also his link is the strongest I've ever seen, I might not be able to break it... but I always love a challange.  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
I stare at him from a distance. The sweat is rolling down my face, then he looks directly at me. His lip curls up and I can see his elongated canine tooth. I can tell he feels it. He staggers as he walks towards me. I can feel his link now I almost have it. But he reached me.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hyena picked the barely 18 year old kid up by the neck and glared at him before throwing him farther back into the alley, he was going to enjoy killing the punk. The _nerve_ to try and read his mind or whatever he was doing.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
Broken ribs, bruises, nothing I cant handle. Focus on the link, not his... mine. Make it stronger, make it better... thats it healing up.  
  
_I_ am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hyena could barely hear it but he recognized the sound, a rib snapping back into place and reattaching itself... this was really going to be fun.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
Punch. Kick. Dodge. Hes too fast. Cant... keep... dodging.........  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
I'm in a lab. I have been autopsyed... again. My body is lifeless but only for the moment.  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
I am whole again but the alarms mean not only am I not in a police morgue but someone knows I'm....  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Adam looked at the previously presumed dead mutant hanging motionless in the stasis field and grinned... his powers were... interesting and now he wouldnt have to waste biomatter on a clone, just some time on mental reprogramming.  
  
"A new tool for me to use"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
~Stupid kid, you shouldnt be here~  
  
~Mommy!~  
  
~You really shouldnt have seen this~  
  
~... you hurt mommy...~  
  
~... Ugh.. whats wrong... I...~  
  
Why am I remembering fathers death... my head feels odd.  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
~This is your new home...~  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
~Dont touch me!~  
  
~Hey get off her!~  
  
~Get out of here you little brat!... Ugh...~  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
~Police! Freeze!~  
  
~...-gunfire-...~  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
Why cant I remember my name?!  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death.  
  
So tired...  
  
I am the grim reaper, the angel of death. 


End file.
